Malditos Celos
by GriisleChan
Summary: ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por celos? Kiku estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Celos y algo de comida serán el escenario de este fic ¿Lograran llegar a algo al final?. Asakiku. One-Shot.


Hola! :D si, yo de nuevo .w./ XDD esta vez traigo un fic de mi colección "Fics abandonaditos" porque si, tengo unos cuantos ahí 8D pues son fics que inicie y nunca acabe por falta de inspiración u_u Pero justo hoy me sentí inspirada y termine este :D cabe decir uno que me encanto escribir! XD siempre había querido escribir sobre Kiku celoso uwu a ver que tal me salio XD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~~~ es de Himaruya!

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC, Kiku celoso(XD), naciones desperdiciando comida(?) y... mejor lean XD

Disfruten :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Malditos Celos**

**.**

Eran horas del medio día y el sol atacaba fuertemente con sus rayos a las pobres personas que caminaban bajo el mismo, unos teniendo la suerte de ir con protección y otros ni siquiera eso. Pero nuestras queridas naciones favoritas, y otras no tanto, se hallaban resguardas en el interior de uno de los más grandes edificios que resaltaba en aquella ciudad peculiar que visitaban.

Hace ya un par de minutos atrás, se dio por terminada la primera etapa de la reunión que llevaban a cabo dando espacio a la tan esperada hora del almuerzo. Algunas naciones salieron de la sala para adquirir su almuerzo o simplemente comer en otro lugar. Otras, exactamente nuestras naciones protagonistas, se quedaron a comer todos juntos en la amplia mesa en donde estaban ubicados, todo por petición del italiano norteño que quería comer conjunto a todos.

-_Anglaterre~ mon ami_ ¿No quieres algo de mi deliciosa comida?- se le acerco peligrosamente con un reluciente tenedor en su mano que contenía una porción de su almuerzo, obviamente preparado por el mismo. El nombrado se alejo y le dedico un par de insultos.

-Iggy no quiere eso~ ¡Mejor come una hamburguesa!- una vez que el Francés se hubo lo suficientemente alejado ofreció su hamburguesa ya mordida, y porque no, también baboseada al británico que la mirada con asco ¿Y cómo no? Si la estaba acercando a su boca con intención de darle de comer de esa cosa, y con un simple manotazo de parte la alejo bien lejos de sus papilas gustativas.

Inglaterra solo maldijo por lo bajo el haberse sentado en medio de esas dos molestias. Francis buscaba cualquier chance para meterme mano, y Alfred... bueno el siempre ha buscado cualquier excusa para molestarlo, y tal cosa ya le estaba hartando.

**.**

Guardo sus papeles y procedió a sacar su obento sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía frente a él. Siempre se sentaba cerca de Alemania e Italia y por lo tanto solía quedar frente al británico y sus dos _amigos_. Arrugo un poco las cejas inconscientemente, sin ser notado ¡Ellos dos no eran nadie para acercarse de esa manera al ingles! Negó levemente con su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento que justo cruzaba por su mente cada vez que observaba alguna escena como esa, y cuando pasaba sentía un extraño ardor en todo su ser que no desaparecía hasta que notaba que ellos dos estuviesen lejos del rubio oji esmeralda ¿Por qué? ¿Que podía hacer para no sentirse así?

Decidió dejar aquel tema de lado, por el momento y comenzó a comer sin evitar ver por el rabillo del ojo lo que le molestaba, y de alguna forma, no sabía que era de esa manera.

-¡Vamos Iggy!- y ahí estaba otra vez insistiéndole en que comiera su nada sano almuerzo. El ingles hizo otra mueca de asco y busco no prestarle atención. Hizo un mohín al darse cuenta que lo ignoraban y decidió llamar de nuevo su atención- Solo una mordidita~- en un acto rápido ya tenia prácticamente atrapado al otro entre sus brazos y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetro.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que se agotara su paciencia.

Kiku al ver aquella escena sintió como le hervía la sangre. Se levanto furioso de la silla, tomo su obento y lo lanzo si quiera estar al tanto de sus acciones. Esta impacto directamente en el rostro del americano lo cual ni cuenta se había dado que estaban por hacerle tal atentado y mucho menos se fijo en quien había sido, al igual que los demás. Rápidamente se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido y molesto consigo mismo ¿Que había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? ¿Acaso...?

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamo al notar su rostro cubierto de comida. Miro a ambos lados, notando él como muchos intentaban reprimir una risita sin mucho éxito, y sin esperar más tomo su hamburguesa y la lanzo al azar, dando directo con el rostro del ruso.

Simplemente, una especie de guerra había comenzado.

La comida iba y venía impactando sobre las naciones o en dando caso fallando con su objetivo. Desde pasta, salchichas, tomates y varias cosas desconocidas ante la vista humana danzaban libremente en el aire teniendo un objetivo común o a la vez no tanto. Prácticamente todas las naciones presentes estaban envueltas en ella sin saber quien realmente fue el inicio todo eso, en sí, ni les importaba saberlo. Solo querían vengarse de aquel que lo había cubierto de comida, nada más. Y esas señores, son las naciones que conforman este mundo ¿Así o mas triste?

Por un lado, Arthur estaba petrificado ¿En qué momento su decente almuerzo, bueno casi, se convirtió en esa locura? Aunque viniendo de todos ellos era de esperarse, es más, ni siquiera se había dando cuenta del cambio de ambiente. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de comida al igual que varias partes de su ropa, estaba a punto de levantarse y contribuir con aquella guerra, todo por perder los estribos, pero al notar al japonés escabullirse de la sala en cuatro patas hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, ya lo entendía todo.

**.**

Caminaba a paso lento por aquel pasillo en donde al parecer no transitaba ni una mosca. Aun se sentía exaltado por lo que provoco, pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando y lo superaba. Suspiro pesadamente, ya por quinta vez desde que salió de la sala anterior, mientras que con ambas manos buscaba limpiar su ya no tan impecable traje, sin éxito alguno. Dejo de hacerlo, pues no había caso, tendría que cambiarse de ropa.

Se detuvo de pronto con la mirada gacha, su acto había sido demasiado inmaduro y sobre todo inesperado. Pero algo en su subconsciente estaba feliz de aquello ¿Era en serio? ¿Feliz por qué? ¿Feliz por el haber logrado que el americano se alejara del ingles?

-No tiene caso...- suspiro, de nuevo, y con aburrimiento se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas. Tal cual niño regañado.

El no era nadie para decidir con quién debía estar el rubio oji verde, definitivamente no lo era. Ya quisiera que solo tuviera ojos para él y que lo tomara en cuenta como una persona especial, cosa que le costó bastante en aceptar que era lo que deseaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó rápidamente con la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos ¡Ya basta! Los tiempos habían cambiando, ya nada era como cuando ambos sostenían su alianza... su alianza... de la cual poseía unos recuerdos inolvidables, recuerdos que atesoraba demasiado, pues con él había pasado unos extraordinarios momentos. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, deseaba que estos se volvieran a repetir, y estaba consciente que eso jamás pasara. Arthur ya no estaba con él, y no lo iba a estar de nuevo ¿Acaso podía competir, en ese caso, con Francia y América? Para nada...

Y fue ahí que descubrió que estaba y que había actuado como un total _celoso_, celoso de algo que no era suyo por más que lo quisiera ¿Curioso no? El mismo ni supo el cómo término así…

-Nunca espere algo como eso de ti Kiku...-

Abrió los ojos como platos de inmediato a escuchar una voz provenir cerca suyo, una voz demasiado conocida y que jamás seria capaz de olvidar. Trago saliva y alejo la mirada de sus rodillas para mirar al británico prácticamente en las mismas condiciones que él, hablando de la apariencia.

-A-arthur-san...- su voz salió en apenas un hilo, aunque no quería en un principio que fuera así, pues aquel había llegado en el momento menos inoportuno, cuando apenas había descubierto su condición como persona celosa.

-¿Estas bien?- su mirada se torno algo seria al notar la expresión del asiático, lo cual le asintió en silencio regresando su mirada café al suelo. Curioso, no hizo más que ubicarse a su lado. Admitía que el haberlo visto así le preocupo, igual, también deseaba saber sobre lo que sucedió, y que seguía pasando en la sala- ¿Seguro?- insistió, no queriendo sonar desesperado ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que el otro confiara mas en el... cada vez lo sentía más lejano, y eso le dolía aunque no lo admitiese…

-No se preocupe...- estaba tenso, nunca imagino que iba a toparse con una situación así, tenía miedo de hacer o decir algo vergonzoso que lograse que el rubio descubriera lo que sentía. Prefería mil veces guardárselo para sí, o eso era lo que pensaba debido a los nervios.

Se quedaron en silencio, aun sentados en el suelo de porcelana uno al lado del otro. Arthur no sabía que decir, y en cuanto a Kiku, no deseaba decir algo.

-Que locura lo de hace unos momentos...- comento el rubio, cacheteándose mentalmente por tal estupidez ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido algo peor? Odiaba el cómo su mente funcionaba cuando estaba cerca del peli negro.

-S-si...- levanto la mirara, estaba algo incomodó aunque se sentía bien por la compañía del otro, a pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un lio. Era la primera vez que le tocaba combatir con una situación como esa, y aunque sonase increíble, era mucho peor que participar en la guerra

Un silencio incomodo y la vez bastante confortable se formo entre ambos. Y no paso mucho para que se rompiera…

- ¡J-Juro que lo hice para ayudarlo! N-note que estaba incomodo con América-san y... ¡No fue mi intensión! ¡_Gomenasai_!- y ahí cabo su propia tumba.

El ingles abrió un poco los ojos con total sorpresa. Luego curvo los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha, no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, es más, era mucho mejor. En ningún momento pensó que todo aquello lo hizo por él, no pudo evitar que se sintiera más confiado. Se había equivocado en cuanto a la lejanía del japonés… ahora se daba cuenta que aun había _algo _que los unía.

-Está bien- le dijo con despreocupación buscando animar al peli negro que de nuevo había enterrado su cabeza en las rodillas ya que se sentía demasiado avergonzado ¡Su boca se había movido sola! Era tan patético- ¿Kiku?- lo llamo acercándose un poco más a él buscando que saliera de su "escondite"

-No está- el británico río levemente por la actitud infantil, cosa que lo hacía más adorable de lo que era para él.

-Vamos~ se que estas ahí...-

Y luego de unas cuantas insistencias y un par de risas del mayor, el asiático alzo la mirada topándose directamente con el par de ojos esmeraldas que le miraban con cautelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes suerte de que los demás no se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste- se encogió de hombros- Soy una tumba- hizo un ademán de como si estuviera guardando un importante secreto. El japonés sonrió apenas por fin.

-_H-hai..._- no se había dando cuenta, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Cosa que se le contagio a su acompañante al notarlo.

Silencio, su conversación había terminado por esa parte ¿Y ahora? ¿Que podía decirle? Buscar un tema de conversación era algo complicado, pues el punto estaba en que ninguno de los dos quería hacer el ridículo, por decirlo de una manera.

Mando todo al diablo en menos de un corto momento y con su brazo rodeo el cuerpo del menor, que se tenso ante eso.

-¿Me creerías... Si te digo que eres demasiado especial para mí?- susurro, jugándolo todo en ese momento. Además, estaba aprovechando esa ocasión en donde eran solo ellos dos.

El asiático se quedo estático ¿Acaso sabia de sus sentimientos y se estaba burlando de el? Su mente aun no era capaz de caer en cuenta que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

-Cada vez que hay una reunión o algo por el estilo, busco acercarme a ti- tomo un poco de aire para continuar- Pero nunca faltan esas desagradables personas que me interrumpen y me impiden hacerlo- arrugo un poco sus gruesas cejas recordando en eso. Si no era Francia, era América; si no era ninguno, aparte de ser un milagro, era el japonés que se hallaba reunido con Italia, Alemania, China y... y si seguía nombrando países iba a perder los estribos. En otros casos, si tenía un poco de suerte, lograba saludarlo e intercambiar un par de palabras, eso antes de retirarse ¡No era justo! Si usualmente el esperaba esas reuniones para encontrarse con él, no le bastaba con solo verlo nada mas...

Sonrojado, Kiku se dejo abrazar sintiendo como la sangre le subía a las mejillas cada vez más. Mientras, asimilaba una y otra vez lo dicho por el otro. A él le sucedía algo parecido... siempre solía buscarlo, sin mucha insistencia para no parecer inadecuado. Pero, como en el caso del rubio, le interrumpían en su cometido logrando que se desanimara un poco. Además... al verlo rodeado de otras personas solo hacía que buscara alejarse, con algo de vergüenza… y celos también ¿Quién lo diría? Que Kiku Honda fuera un celoso de esa manera…

El silencio volvió a rodearlo, de nuevo, con Arthur pensando en que había metido la pata entera y Kiku buscando la forma más adecuada de hacerle entender que su caso era bastante parecido...

-Arthur-san yo…- sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba continuar. El rubio pensó por un momento que iba a rechazarlo y bajo la mirada, bueno, por lo menos lo intento ¿Era algo no? Pero esa conclusión era errónea- Gracias… - dijo bajito una vez que pudo articular palabra alguna, el ingles levanto la mirada y observo la leve sonrisa que iba marcada en sus labios- Usted… nunca ha dejado de ser importante para mi…- desvió la mirada, por la vergüenza más que todo.

Arthur, feliz por lo que había escuchado de parte del asiático, estaba a punto de abrazarlo, así como había querido hacerlo durante mucho. Pero no conto, en realidad ninguno de los dos, con que un sonido extraño provenir justo arriba de ellos interrumpiera con su momento.

-¿Qué es eso?- el japonés se alejo un poco del rubio y se levanto del suelo para posar la mirada en el blanquecino techo. El oji verde hizo lo mismo, reprochándose internamente por la interrupción tan descarada ¿Por qué a él? Justo iban en la mejor parte.

Otro sonido, que provino del techo de nueva cuenta, se hizo presente. Ambas naciones se miraron, incrédulos, y por inercia dieron un paso hacia atrás al notar él como el techo se rompía en pedacitos.

-Tu…- su mirada se oscurecido al ver al pequeño Sealand caer el suelo.

-¡I-inglaterra!- chillo, más que todo por su mala suerte. De tantos países presentes, justo tuvo que ser Inglaterra el que descubierta su plan perfecto, sobre todo lo ultimo- ¡Adiós!- se acomodo el gorro en su cabeza y salió corriendo por su vida.

-¡Ven aquí, mocoso malcriado!- grito iniciando a correr también, obviamente para ir detrás de la micronación.

Kiku, al quedarse solo, suspiro pero esta vez con algo de alivio. Al final, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba… ¿Quién diría que el tener celos ayudaría a conseguirle algo tan bueno? Y con eso se refería al saber que el ingles le quería también.

No paso mucho tiempo, en realidad ni un par de minutos, cuando diviso a Arthur regresar a donde se encontraba, aun corriendo. Estaba por preguntarle que había sucedido con Sealand, pero al sentir sus labios sobres los suyos le hizo callar. No hizo más que corresponder ese cálido y dulce beso.

Una vez que se separaron, por falta de aire más bien porque si fueran por ellos permanecerían ahí por siempre. Arthur tomo la mano pálida del peli negro y la beso antes de volver a irse, aun tenia asuntos que arreglar con el travieso de Peter, y de por sí, había regresado solo para dejarle en claro a Kiku lo que sentía por el…

**.**

Francis y Alfred se adentraron al nuevo comedor, cosa que fue idea de sus superiores luego del caos anterior, además, ahí podían mantenerlos vigilados. Ambos iban con un objetivo en común, además de su almuerzo; el encontrar a Arthur para "molestarlo" un rato...

Sus bocas se abrieron de tal manera que de por poco y pegaban la mandíbula al suelo, bueno no, eso sería exagerar. La escena que se encontraba a su vista era simplemente inesperada ¿Tal vez? No lo sabían, pero en si se sentían como un par de perdedores, cosa extraña viniendo de ellos.

Frente a ellos y sentados en una de las mesas del fondo para dos, se encontraban Arthur y Kiku disfrutando de su almuerzo, con este ultimo dándole de comer al británico como si de un niño se tratase.

Francis y Alfred no hicieron más que mirarse, sorprendidos totalmente, y luego de eso tomaron rumbos opuestos. Así no iba a ser divertido molestar al ingles.

Kiku había sido testigo de las miradas de los dos rubios, y sin poder evitarlo, curvo los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha, aun así, tenía que cuidar lo suyo ¿O no?

Al final, se dio cuenta que el haber sentido celos fue simplemente innecesario, debido a que el rubio solo tenía ojos para el. Y a la vez lo clave en su situación...

Los celos no son malos, solo hay que saber el cómo manejarlos ¿Verdad Kiku?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso es todo por hoy! XD Como siempre, mi romance no es el mejor uwu lo se twt pero... poco a poco siento que le voy agarrando a la cosa jajajaja

¿Les gusta Kiku celoso~? yo lo ame, tan lindo u3u

Espero que les haya gustado n_n/ ya saben, algún comentario, opinión, pregunta, etc en un Review :3

Por cierto, si hubo algún error me disculpo! siempre hay algo que se me pasa...

Muchísimas gracias por leer :D!

Saludos!


End file.
